Chapters
Here are a list of chapters for the Needless Manga series. The Manga spans a total of 16 volumes comprising of 114 chapters overall. It is however briefly continued in it's sequel Needless 0. ' Volume List' | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | 1 | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | June 18th 2004 | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 978-4088766348 |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Pages: 41 Cover Characters: Adam Blade & Eve Neuchweinstein |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapter List: * 001. Prologue 1 (プロローグ1,Purorōgu 1) * 002. Prologue Chapter 2 (プロローグ第2章, Purorōgu dai 2-shō) * 003. Prologue Chapter 3 (プロローグ第3章, Purorōgu dai 3-shō) * 004. Prologue Chapter 4 (プロローグ第4章, Purorōgu dai 4-shō) * 005. The Magician Uten I (マジシャン, Majishan Uten I) * 006. The Magician Uten II (マジシャン Majishan Uten II) * 007. The Magician Uten III (マジシャン Majishan Uten III) | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | 1 | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | June 18th 2004 | style="text-align:center; background:#00000; border:1px #AAA solid; border-top:3px #4169E1 solid; padding:.3em;" | ISBN: 978-4088766348 |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Pages: ''' '''Cover Characters: |- | style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top; border:1px #AAA solid; padding:.3em;" colspan="3" | Chapter List: * 008 The Magician Uten IV * 009 Disk the Informant I * 010 * 011 * 012 * 013 * 014 * 015 * 016 Disk the Informant VIII * 017 Simeon I * 018 * 019 * 020 * 021 * 022 * 023 * 024 * 025 * 026 * 027 * 028 * 029 * 030 * 031 * 032 * 033 * 034 * 035 * 036 * 037 * 038 * 039 * 040 * 041 * 041 * 042 Simeon XXVI * 043 Arclight Arc I * 044 * 045 Arclight Arc III * 046 Past Arc I * 047 Past Arc II * 048 The Second Christ * 049 Arlicht IV * 050 Arclight V * 051 Doll I * 052 Doll II * 053 Falling Girl Arc I * 054 * 055 Falling Girl Arc III * 056 St. Rose Academy Arc I * 057 * 058 * 059 * 060 * 061 * 062 * 063 St. Rose Academy Arc VII * 064 Bloody Rain I * 065 * 066 Bloody Rain III * 067 Moustache Arc I * 068 * 069 * 070 * 071 * 072 * 073 Moustache Arc VII * 074 Eve's Story I * 075 * 076 * 077 * 078 * 079 * 080 * 081 * 082 * 083 * 084 * 085 * 086 * 087 * 088 * 089 Eve's Story XVI * 090 City I * 091 * 092 * 093 * 094 * 095 * 096 * 097 * 098 * 099 * 100 * 101 * 102 * 103 * 104 * 105 * 106 * 107 * 108 * 109 * 110 * 111 * 112 * 113 * 114 City XXV - Category:Manga